Get Me to the Church on Time
by Oxymoronic Alliteration
Summary: While out-of-town for the wedding of his best friend, Tim encounters ruthless criminals who will stop at nothing to get what they want.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, if it isn't the bestselling author himself! Mr. Thom E. Gemcity has decided to grace us with his presence?"

Tim smiled broadly as he slipped off his coat and handed it over to the coat check girl in exchange for a ticket. "Hey, Nick," he greeted as he accepted a hug from his long time friend, Nick Ahrens. "You can't imagine how shocked I was when I got the wedding invitation. What poor woman did you dupe?"

Nick gave Tim a playful punch on the shoulder in response to the comment. "Her name's Leanne, and don't you dare tell her any embarrassing stories about when we were younger."

"Aw, not even about when you got bit by that spider and decided you were Spiderman?" Tim teased, recalling his friend running around in Spiderman pajamas, climbing the trees and shooting silly string at his mother chasing after him.

"Not a word," Nick said in as serious a tone as he could muster, but even as he spoke his lips were trembling to hold back the amused grin.

Tim and Nick had become quick friends when their fathers, both Naval Officers, had been stationed in Alameda. The seven-year-olds had both found they had a mutual interest in comic books, computers, and science and the friendship was forged. After school they would each be carted off to one or the others' house where they would trade comics, play computer and video games, and have the kinds of conversations that only seven-year-olds could consider serious, like debating who would win in a fight between Wolverine and Superman. In the summer, the boys would ride their bikes out to the public pool and stay out as late as their parents would allow. They'd even managed to convince their parents to let them camp out in Tim's backyard, a victory they then considered to be their most grown-up moment, despite the fact that Tim's mother cooked their hot dogs and his father had checked up on them throughout the evening.

The life of a Navy brat, though, was an ever changing one, as both boys knew. When they were twelve, Nick's father was sent to Charleston, South Carolina and the family left with him. There were tearful good-byes, but the boys didn't fight it. They'd continued to keep in touch through the years, sending birthday and Christmas cards along with pictures of their own adventures. With the dawning of the tech age, Tim and Nick sent e-mails back and forth and managed to squeeze in chats here and there. Nick was Tim's oldest friend and the person who probably knew him the best.

"How was your trip? I hope the weather didn't get too bad."

"It was fine," Tim assured him. Driving from D.C. to Ohio hadn't been ideal, but it was better than shelling out a wad of money for plane tickets. "There was a little rain, but I made it here in one piece. I'm checked in at the Marriot and ready for the weekend."

"NCIS was okay with you taking the time off? They're not going to be lost without their favorite computer geek?" Nick teased.

"I think they'll survive. When I left this morning, they were still knee-deep in cold cases and paperwork. If anyone does get killed or kidnapped while I'm gone, they'll just have to get things done the old fashioned way."

"You know, sometimes I envy your life," Nick said with more than a little awe. After reading _Deep Six_, he'd gotten the impression that his friend's life was a never-ending series of exciting adventures.

"Funny," Tim replied, "I could say the same thing about your life."

While Tim had been busy at MIT, Nick had been attending Penn State where he eventually earned his MBA. When Tim went off to FLETC, Nick started a small electronics company by the name of TechCore. By the time Tim had joined the MCRT, Nick's company had been booming. Now, he was a millionaire and had just been listed on the Forbes Top 100. He was proud of his friend, of course, but he sometimes wondered what might have happened if he'd chosen a different path.

"So I've got your tux all rented and the church is just two blocks from your hotel. All you have to do is show up tomorrow and give me the rings," Nick said as he led Tim into the banquet hall he had rented out for the combined engagement party and rehearsal dinner. The church in which the ceremony would take place was already booked that night, but the priest who would marry the couple had graciously agreed to hold the rehearsal there that evening. There were some two hundred guests already in attendance and tables had been set up in the center of the floor, each with an ice bucket and bottle of champagne in the middle. Surrounding them were buffet tables with lines of people slowly filling up their plates.

"I think I can handle that, Nick. Thanks again for asking me to be your Best Man. I'm honored, really."

"Of course you're my Best Man," Nick replied with a laugh. "Who else was I going to ask? Katharine?"

Three years their junior, Katharine had been the typical pesky younger sister who would follow Nick and Tim around whenever possible. When they went on their adventures, she'd be on her own bike in a flash, pedaling after them, begging them to let her tag along. With a roll of their eyes and the knowledge that their parents would scold them if they tried to blow her off, they begrudgingly allowed her to come along, though they did everything in their power to pretend like she wasn't there. Though he never would have admitted it, Tim secretly enjoyed having her pleading to be included. It made him feel like someone was looking up to him.

As Nick and Tim made their way toward one of the tables, Tim asked, "How is Katharine? Haven't seen her since…well, the funeral."

Five years prior, Nick and Katharine's parents had been killed in a car crash. Tim had attended the funeral and had offered both of them a strong shoulder to cry on. It felt awkward for him to bring it up, even now.

Thankfully, Nick took it in stride. "She's holding in there. I know she's around here somewhere. Got in just this morning."

"She's in, uh, the Peace Corps, right?" Tim said. He remembered hearing how shocked Nick had been when Katharine, after nine years spent studying to be a doctor, had decided to forgo a position at one of the hospitals offering her a job in favor of joining the Peace Corps and, in her words, using her abilities to help those who were truly in need.

Nick nodded as he grabbed two glasses of champagne and handed one over to Tim. "That's Katharine, all right. My sister's all heart. They sent her to Ethiopia and she seems content." He stopped and squinted, looking just past Tim. "Aha, there she is! Nice of you to join us, sis."

Tim turned to see a young woman approaching them. Her blonde hair was styled in a short pixie cut with spiky bangs hanging over her forehead. The body that had once been tall and gawky had now grown muscular and athletic, something that was very conspicuous when donning a sleeveless handkerchief dress.

"Timothy," Katharine squealed, pulling him in for a hug. "Or do you go by Thom or Mr. Gemcity now?"

"No, no, I'm still Tim to my friends," he said as he reciprocated the embrace. "How have you been, Kath?"

"Wonderful! And how is NCIS treating you?"

"I'm still alive. Even managed to sneak away for a couple of days to watch this schmuck get married," he said, punctuating the word with a gentle jab at Nick. "So where is the blushing bride?"

Katharine pointed toward the front of the banquet hall where a woman was standing with a glass of champagne in her hand, flanked on both sides by people who were admiring her ring. The woman was tall and slender with a light tan. Her brown hair had golden highlights and was pulled back into a simple French twist. She wore a gold gown that shimmered every time she moved and a gold chain hung around her neck, holding a cameo pendant.

"That would be Leanne," she said. Tim thought there was a slightly sour tone in her voice, but he didn't comment on it. Nick in the meantime had gone to save his fiancée from the crowd and bring her to meet Tim.

"Leanne, this is my best friend from childhood," he said as they neared Tim and Katharine. "I know I've talked about him non-stop."

Tim smiled and offered his hand. "Very nice to meet you, Leanne."

"Likewise," she replied, taking his hand in her own well-manicured hand. Tim noticed the large ring on her finger. It looked like it could weigh somebody down to the bottom of the ocean. "Nick has told me so much about you."

"Good stuff, I hope. If not, I know I could tell you a few tales about him."

"Ha, let's not go there," Nick intervened.

"You know, Leanne, it's not too late to turn back," Tim added playfully.

At that, Leanne threw her head back with a laugh, making Tim grimace slightly. Her laugh was the nasally kind that didn't so much bubble up as it did hit you over the head like a mallet. It just sounded forced and unnatural. "Oh, that is so funny," she droned. "Nick didn't tell me you had such a sense of humor."

Tim smiled, but exchanged a look with Katharine who looked similarly taken aback. "I have my moments, I guess."

Nick was unperturbed by Leanne's laugh. He slipped his arm through hers and pulled her against him. "She's a doll, isn't she?"

"Oh! Donny!" Leanne called out, waving a muscular man over to the group. "This is Donny, my brother. Donny, you know Nick. This is his friend Tim and his sister Katharine."

They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries before Nick steered the group toward a free table near the back of the banquet hall. "So what do you do, Leanne?" Tim asked as he politely pulled out the chair for Katharine. Nick did the same for Leanne.

"Oh, I'm an actress. Well, aspiring, I guess you could say."

"Would I have seen you in anything?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not unless you saw the production of _The Crucible_ in Cincinnati a year ago. Haven't done much else since then. Of course," she added, taking Nick's hand, "when you're in love, what more do you need?"

Tim raised an eyebrow, but remained silent at the overly-mushy display of affection. "So how'd you guys meet?"

"Oh, it was fate!" Leanne exclaimed as though God himself had somehow brought them together.

"My car was having engine problems, so I brought it to a mechanic one of my employers had recommended to me," Nick explained. "Turns out Donny was one of the guys working on my car. When I went to pick it up, I ran into Leanne."

"I was just dropping off some lunch for Donny and the other guys," she said with a blush, "but…oh, it was like love at first sight! So many of the guys I've known were just interested in my body, but Nicky was the first to really be interested in my mind." At that, she leaned in to Nick and gently nuzzled his neck with her nose. "I thought he'd never pop the question."

"And here I thought I was moving too fast," Nick replied jokingly. "Not many guys are so sure after dating for only four months."

"Four months?" Katharine repeated incredulously. She had spent longer than that training for the Peace Corps.

"Well, when you're sure, you're sure," Leanne shot back with a snide edge to it.

Tim sensed tension between the two women who had only known each other for less than a day. Their eyes locked in a steely gaze, their mouths sculpted into taut frowns. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by the silent Donny, but Nick seemed oblivious to the entire ordeal. His eyes were on his soon-to-be bride, and nothing else.

"I think I need another drink," Tim announced, for no other reason but to break the stifling silence. "Would anyone like to join me?"

"Yes," Katharine said quickly before downing her own glass of champagne. "I could use a refill as well."

"Well, I think we'd better make the rounds," Nick said, taking Leanne's hand in his own and helping her out of her chair. "Lots of people who still haven't met the future Mrs. Nick Ahrens." With a giggle, Leanne allowed him to lead her away toward another group of people. Donny remained in his seat, sipping his beer with a stone cold face.

"So that's Leanne," Tim commented once he and Katharine were out of ear shot. "She's…uh…different." To be quite frank, Leanne was the antithesis of the kind of woman he'd imagined his friend would marry. She was beautiful, of course, and she wasn't nasty or a bimbo. But there seemed something so forced about her, like she was just playing a part.

Katharine groaned slightly. "I swear, there is something so off about her. I know I'm probably just being an overprotective sister and all, but I've got a bad feeling about all of this."

Tim grabbed them each another glass from a passing waiter. "Well, you've been gone for a while, so you missed most of their courtship. Maybe if you'd gotten a chance to know her before all this you'd like her better."

"Possibly," she conceded. "But it all happened so quickly! I mean, four months of dating and then a one month engagement? Don't you think that's a bit rushed?"

He did think a longer dating or engagement period would have benefited them all, but it wasn't really his place to comment. Some times things just happened that quickly. "You know Nick. Once he's set on something, he doesn't often change his mind."

"Yeah, I guess he and I are alike in that respect."

"You and Leanne have just met and she probably feels awkward about it so she's trying really hard to be liked. She just needs time to get comfortable around you. Let's face it, you're an acquired taste. Took me five years just to tolerate you."

That brought a grin to Katharine's face and she retaliated with a gentle elbow to his side. "Hey! Forgive me for wanting to be included!"

He feebly held up a hand in defense. "All I'm saying is that you could be bratty when you wanted to be."

"And you guys could be jerks. Like stealing my Barbie and tying her onto that rocket you guys shot across the pond."

"That was all Nick's idea."

"Yeah, but you went along with it."

"And we paid for it," Tim said, recalling the stern talking to he and Nick had been given while a bawling Katharine stood nearby.

"I miss those days."

"What? You miss us stealing your dolls?"

"No, I just mean us being friends. Well, you and Nick being friends and me running after you guys, begging you to let me play. Before...well…" She trailed off awkwardly and Tim knew her mind was on her parents.

"Come here," he said softly, pulling her into a gentle hug with his free hand. "Things are always easier when you're a kid. No responsibilities."

They stood side by side, watching Nick and Leanne traverse the room, stopping at the different clumps of people to greet their guests. Each time they came to a new group, Nick would make the initial greeting while Leanne hung behind. Then he would present her and the guests would shake her hand, always admiring the ring.

"So other than Donny, who else is from Leanne's side of the family?"

"No one. Their father walked out when they were young and their mother was a junkie who ODed. There was no next of kin, so she and Donny went in and out of foster homes. Apparently they had to work hard to even keep in touch, but they managed."

"Oh, that must have been tough," Tim commented sympathetically.

Katharine nodded in agreement. "Makes me feel kind of bad for not liking her."

"Well, I propose a toast," he said, holding his glass out toward her.

"A toast to what?"

"To old friends and new acquaintances."

Her eyes fixated on her soon-to-be sister-in-law, her mouth pouting. "Very well," she agreed finally. "To old friends…and people who might be new acquaintances."

They clinked their glasses together.

* * *

**AN:** Hey, guys! Yes, it's another WIP, but I couldn't help myself! The plotbunny wouldn't leave me alone. Anywho, I don't see this being _too_ long. Maybe 5-7 chapters. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

"Then you will hand him the rings, Mr. McGee."

"Got it," Tim replied as he mimicked giving Nick the rings as he would the following day. "Easiest job I've ever had."

The wedding party had set themselves up for an impromptu rehearsal once the priest—an elderly Vietnamese man by the name of Father Francis—had shown up. The tables had been pushed aside to make way for an aisle and the processional party—two bridesmaids, two groomsmen, and a flower girl in the form of Nick's cousin's three-year-old daughter—had practiced walking as they would the following day. Tim, as the Best Man, was escorting Katharine, who Leanne had asked to be her Maid of Honor.

"I don't have any close female friends," Leanne had confided in Tim. "For some reason I tend to get along better with men. They're not so high-maintenance." Tim had resisted the urge to point out that the outfit Leanne was wearing had cost more than most people spent on a car, opting instead to smile and nod politely.

"And then we will continue on with communion from there and finish it with the 'Ave Maria,'" Fr. Francis concluded. "And then we will complete the mass and you will be on your merry way."

"That's the part I'm looking forward to," Nick commented, shooting Leanne a broad grin.

"Save it for tomorrow night," Tim said in a loud whisper.

"You're just jealous," Nick shot back good-naturedly.

"Well, unless anyone has any questions, I think we're finished here," Fr. Francis continued. "I look forward to seeing you both tomorrow, and congratulations. I'm sure you will both be very happy."

"I know we will," Leanne affirmed, snaking her arm through Nick's possessively. She replaced the small vase of flowers she'd used as a makeshift bouquet on one of the tables. "I almost want to say let's just do it now and get it over with."

"Soon enough," Nick assured her, patting her hand gently.

"I still say you guys should have just eloped," Donny said. "Would have been a hell of a lot less complicated."

"Maybe, but I want tomorrow to be a special day. One that we'll remember for a long time. You're worth it, Leanne."

"Okay," Tim said as he intervened, "enough of the mushy stuff. You're going to give us all toothaches."

"Amen to that," Katharine added.

Nick rolled his eyes, but obliged, as he lead their priest to the door with a hearty thanks. The rest of the guests dispersed through the room, picking at the remaining food and refilling their glasses. A couple of them even began moving the tables back into place.

"So how does it feel?" Katharine asked Leanne. "I mean, knowing that tomorrow you'll be a married woman."

"It's almost unreal," Leanne said with a broad grin. "I don't think I'll even be able to sleep tonight, I'm so excited."

Katharine offered up a small smile, one that Tim could see wasn't completely genuine. "Well, I'm really glad you and Nick are so happy. I'm sure we'll have a long time to get to know each other."

To her shock, Leanne responded by gathering her up into a tight hug. "Oh, thank you! I've never had a sister, but I hope we'll be close."

"Sure," Katharine replied dubiously. Tim could tell she was trying to appease her future sister-in-law, but she still had her doubts. "I know you and Nick will be leaving for your honeymoon the day after tomorrow, but I should be back in town for Christmas. We should all go out to eat sometime."

Leanne nodded enthusiastically before she was called away to talk with other guests. That left Tim, Katharine, and Donny to make small talk. Tim couldn't help but notice that Donny seemed to have an ever-present rain cloud hanging over his head.

"So are you older or younger than Leanne?" he asked.

"Older."

"How many years apart?"

"Two."

Well, this was like pulling teeth, but Tim pressed on. "I've got a younger sister. Much younger. I mean, not that much younger, but eight years younger. Definitely a bigger age gap than you guys."

Donny didn't respond. Tim noticed his eyes were fixed on Leanne and Nick as they talked with other guests. He didn't look pleased at their showy displays of affection, but Tim assumed no brother liked to see his sister in an intimate position with someone.

"I know I don't even want to _think_ about my sister getting married yet," he continued. "I guess I'm protective that way."

"You and Nick both," Katharine said. "I remember when my date showed up for my senior prom. Nick convinced him that he'd put a tracking device on me and he'd be able to tell if we went anywhere other than the prom."

"Knowing him, he probably had." Tim hadn't been the only one with a propensity for electronics. "But I've got to say, if there is any guy I trust in the world, it's him. He'd never hurt a fly."

"Just my Barbie dolls," Katharine added impishly.

"Oh, get over it," Tim replied with a playful shove.

Donny ignored them, though, and walked off toward the exit, clutching a half-empty beer bottle in his hand.

"I get the feeling he doesn't much care for Nick," Katharine said with a frown.

"Maybe," Tim agreed, "but he is her older brother. I'm sure when you settle down Nick is going to scrutinize your husband-to-be too."

"It's not just the scrutiny, though. It's like he's angry that Nick and Leanne are even getting married. Like he doesn't want any guy with her." She downed her glass and placed it on the tray of a passing waiter. "Or maybe I'm just being paranoid. He just gives me the creeps. Do you think I'm being too judgmental about my future in-laws?"

"Yes," he said as they made their way toward an empty table, "but you're a sister. You're allowed to be a little judgmental now and then."

She sighed. "I just feel like this would be easier if mom and dad were still around."

"They're here," Tim assured her, placing his hand over her own and giving it a small squeeze. "Now, I've been here all night and I've been so focused on Nick that I haven't even asked you how your life is going. How's the Peace Corps? Nick tells me you've been in Ethiopia."

At that, Katharine's demeanor morphed from one of concern to one of delight. Her blue eyes alit and a smile brightened her face. "Yes, and it's so exhilarating! I don't think I've ever felt as alive as I do there."

"What kinds of things are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm working at the orphanage, treating the kids. We mostly work with HIV and AIDS treatments, but we'll do anything else they need as well. And the kids there, they just really brighten my day. I mean, it's sad and all and so many of these children probably won't live into their teens, but you'd never be able to tell from the way they run around me every day. They really manage to keep their spirits high in the face of everything. It really makes you count your blessings, especially when you come back here and encounter spoiled little brats who think their life is over because they can't get an iPod," she added with more than a little bitterness. Catching Tim's confused look, she explained, "On the plane ride I got seated next to some teenage kid who kept whining about not getting an iPod for his birthday. It was kind of pathetic. I wanted to smack him, but I didn't."

"That's probably for the best."

"Anyway, the kids," she continued, "are just so wonderful and…and…vivacious! This one eight-year-old boy—Berhanu is his name—whenever he sees me coming, he runs out and flings himself against my leg. Then he'll say 'Kata! Kata!'—that's what the kids call me—and he'll just start talking to me. I don't have the heart to tell him I don't know most of what he's saying, so I just smile and nod and that seems to make him happy."

Tim grinned. It pleased him to see his friend so content with her work and her life. "Is he…well…I mean, does he have…?"

"AIDS?" she supplied, finishing the question he was obviously uncomfortable asking. "No, Berhanu doesn't, but he has sickle cell anemia which needs treatment. It's not as fatal as HIV or AIDS, but it still calls for close observation, especially for a child in his condition. Medicine every day, sometimes shots. It's unfortunate, but he keeps a stiff upper lip about it."

"Katharine!"

They turned and saw a middle-aged couple beckoning Katharine over. Tim remembered Nick introducing them as his Dad's brother and sister-in-law.

"Family duty calls," she said with a sheepish smile. "I guess I need to make the rounds and hear everybody say the usual family stuff."

"You go on," he said.

In a moment of tenderness, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for being here. I really needed a friend."

"Anytime," he assured her. "Now go on. I think your aunt and uncle are getting impatient."

After she'd gone off to do her duties as niece, Tim checked his watch. It was nearing eleven-thirty. The wedding wouldn't be until one the next day, but he knew that Nick would be a nervous wreck in the many hours leading up to then. Nick was a morning bird, the kind of guy who couldn't sleep past nine in the morning if he tried. He was always up and refreshed by that point, no matter how much drinking and revelry he'd taken part in the night before. Tim, however, didn't have that luxury; every drink and late night marred his face and body the following morning like some sort of battle scar. He needed to be alert and ready for anything tomorrow morning. He knew Nick would be counting on him for support.

He sought out Nick amid the crowd and located him near the front, speaking with two of his business partners. Leanne was not with him.

"I think I need to head back to my hotel room," he said, politely pulling his friend away from the group. "Don't want to be tired and bleary-eyed when I'm standing up there tomorrow."

"Yes, go get your beauty sleep," Nick teased, giving Tim a gentle shove.

"Where's Leanne? I wanted to tell her goodbye."

"Donny was leaving and she went to make sure he was okay to drive. He was hitting the bottle a bit hard."

"She definitely got the cheeriness in that family," Tim said, almost immediately regretting it.

To his surprise, Nick nodded solemnly. "He's kind of gruff, but I figure that with what he and Leanne went through as kids, it's understandable. It might be some sort of defense mechanism for him."

"Well, when she gets back, let her know I said goodbye and good luck."

"Thanks, man," Nick said, pulling Tim in for a hug, similar to the way Katharine had. "It's really nice to have you here."

Tim left Nick to his guests and searched the room for Katharine, wanting to give her one more goodbye for the night. He spotted the aunt and uncle who had called her over earlier, but she wasn't in sight. He knew she hadn't gone out the front door because he would have seen her, so he thought he'd give the back door a try.

He slipped through and found himself in a small hallway. There were various locked doors on all sides, each with a sign proclaiming it off-limits to non-employees. Directly opposite him was another door marked exit. He pushed it open and peeked out.

"Let me go!" he heard someone—a woman—screech. She screamed again, but it was muffled this time. Then, she went silent altogether.

Jumping into work mode, Tim kicked the door open and jumped out, ready to fight whatever villain stood there. The night was pitch black, but a lone lamp hung on the building wall, providing some illumination in what was essentially a back alley. He saw a large man standing with his back to Tim, holding another body in his arms, this one lanky and feminine. He didn't need to see her face to know it was Katharine.

"Hey!" he bellowed, silently wishing he had his gun with him. "Let her go!"

Everything went black as something hard connected with his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Leanne was less-than-pleased with this strange turn of events. This whole thing was supposed to have been cake. She had planned it out; no hitches. "Damn it, Donny!" she hissed. "Look what you've done!"

Donny grunted as he lifted the unconscious Katharine up into his arms. "Not my fault," he said. "I didn't know she was there."

"You were sloppy! I told you, save the PDA for when we're alone!" She looked down at Tim's still form with her lips curled into a snarl. It was bad enough Nick's nosy sister had been there, but then his friend had jumped out like that. Nick had said he was a federal agent—some Navy agency, she recalled—so she had acted on instinct when he'd popped out, swinging her purse and smacking him on the back of the head with it. She didn't think he was dead, but she couldn't say she cared one way or another.

"Don't blame this on me!" he growled. "This whole stupid thing was your idea!"

"Yeah, and I'm the one doing most of the work!"

He let out a mirthless laugh. "Oh, yeah, you're really working your ass off! I know how hard it is for you to spend the day shopping and getting your nails done while your little lapdog picks up the tab."

She frowned, but knew she couldn't argue. Manual labor wasn't really her thing. She didn't like getting her hands dirty. That's why she was marrying into money.

"So what should I do with her? Want me to dump them in the lake or something?"

Leanne considered her options. With her arms wrapped tightly around her naked shoulders, she looked back and forth between the two unconscious forms. One of them she could have easily gotten rid of without much trouble; the two of them together presented a problem. She didn't know how much Tim had heard or what he knew about his and Katharine's attackers, but there wasn't a doubt in her mind that Katharine had heard far too much. She was a threat now.

"Stay here," she said as she leaned down to Tim. She looked through his pockets until she found a valet ticket. Perfect. "I'm going to go get his car and bring it around. Just stay right here and if they come to, hit them again. And put something in front of this door so nobody else comes out!"

She retreated back into the building with the valet ticket tucked into her purse. She stopped before the door leading back into the banquet hall and took a few seconds to regain her composure. She tucked her stray hairs behind her ear, took a deep breath to steady herself, and plastered a large smile on her face.

"Leanne!"

Sure enough, the moment she entered, Nick managed to zone in on her. Somehow, he always sensed when she entered a room. She would have found his constant need to be near her pathetic, but it was hard to see anything other than dollar signs when she looked at her husband-to-be.

"Nicky," she cooed, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Donny's safe and on his way?"

"Yes, and I made him promise to call me when he gets home. Otherwise, I know I'll be up all night worrying."

"Aw, baby!" He pulled her against him tenderly and let his thumb brush down along her arm. "I don't want you up all night worrying. I want you to be fresh-faced and beautiful tomorrow. Of course, that shouldn't be hard for you; you're always beautiful."

She responded with her customary giggle, giving him a playful slap on the chest. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Nick Ahrens."

"It's gotten me this far," he said with a wide smile. "Hey, Tim had to split, too, but he told me to say goodbye and good luck for him. Oh, and to let you know that he thinks you're making the absolute right decision in marrying me."

Leanne's expression didn't falter, even as she thought of Tim, crumpled on the ground right outside. Chances were his opinion of her was going to change very soon. Not that he'd live long enough for it to matter. "Well, isn't he just the sweetest."

"Oh, I wanted to introduce you to a couple more people," he continued, grabbing her hand. He started to pull her away from the front door.

She resisted, her mind on getting out to the valet. "Uh, in a moment, honey. I actually just have to go, uh, check my coat. I think I left my lipstick in there."

"Let me," he offered. "Just give me your ticket and I'll do that while you chat with my friends."

"No!" she said a little more forcefully than she'd intended. "Ah, I mean, I'd rather not meet them without you. I can just be so shy at times. Let me go do this, and I'll be right back, okay?" She sealed the question with a passionate kiss on his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him against her forcefully, and her hands intertwined with his hair. When she ended the kiss, gently pulling away, Nick was in such a daze she doubted he'd notice if the earth suddenly started shaking. "Be right back," she assured him in a husky tone before rushing off toward the door.

She ran out into the night, not even bothering to get her coat. She handed the ticket over to the guy at the valet station with a dazzling smile, hoping he wouldn't remember who drove which car.

If the valet was suspicious about her picking up the silver Porsche when it had been dropped off by a man, he didn't mention it. He retrieved the car and pulled it up for her. Leanne slipped him a ten dollar bill as her way of thanking him for not asking too many questions. Then she slid into the driver's seat and pulled out. She had to admit, it felt quite nice to be behind the wheel of such a choice car. This was what her life would be soon. Fancy clothes, luxury cars, and anything else her heart desired.

"Took you long enough," Donny snapped as she pulled the car around. Leanne was relieved to see that both Tim and Katharine were still motionless.

"I had to pry from Nick's arms," she explained, partially because it was true, and partially because she knew it would make Donny jealous. She liked teasing him.

He grunted, but didn't make a fuss. "What do you want me to do?"

"Put him in the driver's seat. I'll try to get her into the passenger seat. Then, I want you to hook the car to your truck."

"Why?" he asked as he grabbed Tim and began dragging him toward the Porsche.

"You're going to bring the car into the woods. Get it on some kind of downward slope. Cut the brakes and get the car into motion. Gravity and momentum should take care of the rest." She managed to deposit Katharine into the car and she slammed the door. "It'll just be a tragic accident. Nick's friend gave Katharine a ride back to her hotel and, unfortunately, on the way, the brakes gave out and they went over. It'll be sad for everyone. May even make a case for Nick committing suicide during our honeymoon."

For the first time that night, a smile split across Donny's face and he looked at Leanne with absolute awe. "You're so crafty."

"That's why I'm the brains and you're the brawn. Now you go get your truck. I'll keep an eye on them."

Donny ran off and Leanne peeked into the car. Both Tim and Katharine were still out. This was the best they could do with this situation. The car crash would explain the blows to their heads. She could easily claim she saw them kissing, suggesting they were headed off to the hotel for their own sexual tryst. Tim had told Nick he was leaving. It made perfect sense.

Of course, Nick would be concerned tomorrow, she knew. It would be quite obvious that the Best Man and Maid of Honor were missing in action. She would need to use all of her feminine wiles to make sure the ceremony happened tomorrow. They couldn't wait on this any longer.

Donny backed the truck up in front of the Porsche. He hopped out and began hooking them together. "What if they come to before I can get the brakes cut and the car in motion?"

She frowned. "Use the gun if you have to, but _only_ if you have to. We need this to look as much like an accident as possible."

"Got it." He finished securing the truck to the car and he slipped back into the driver's seat. "Want me to come back after?"

"No, head to the house. I already told Nick you were gone, so it would look strange if you suddenly showed up again. Speaking of Nick, he's probably wondering what's taking so long. I need to get back in."

Leanne leaned in through the truck's open window and kissed Donny hard on the lips, not unlike the way she had kissed Nick only minutes before. She pulled away and grinned at him. "Don't worry, baby. Soon you won't have to pretend to be my brother anymore. It'll be you, me, and millions of dollars."

She watched him pull out, her heart still racing. It wasn't from the kiss; it was her feeling that she had dodged a bullet there.

"Baby! What took you?"

Nick ran up to her when she entered, visibly concerned by the fact that it had taken her almost ten minutes to check the pocket of her coat.

She sidled up beside him, once again slipping into the role of ditzy, yet loving, fiancée. "Oh, pooky! I didn't mean to upset you! It's just that it's so hot in here, I needed to step out for a breath of fresh air. It's so pretty out there with all the stars like that and I guess I lost track of time."

If he thought her explanation was disingenuous, he didn't say it. He just clutched her against his side and shook his head with a grin. "You know, every day, I find myself learning more and more about you. I had no idea you had an interest in stars."

"Oh, I'm crazy about them," she lied. The only things she liked to watch twinkle were gems and jewelry.

"Well, I'll make sure we spend the night out under the stars at some point during out honeymoon. Maybe while we're in Greece?"

"Sure, baby, whatever you say. Now who were those people you wanted me to meet?"

* * *

Donny gripped the steering wheel as he made his way through the curves and swerves of the wooded area. He was on his way up, but once he reached a suitable height, he would turn around, detach the Porsche, tinker with the brakes (he knew Leanne had said cut them, but he didn't want anyone to be too suspicious), and set it into motion. As long as neither of them woke up before then, they'd be golden.

He thought about Leanne. Since the day he'd met her, she'd been the woman of his dreams. Sexy, sly, and ambitious. Everyone saw her and assumed she was just some airhead bimbo; they usually sang a different tune when they realized she'd conned hundreds—or sometimes thousands—of dollars out of them. Donny, though, appreciated her in a way no one else could. That's because he knew the real her, the side she rarely showed anyone else. She belonged to him completely. Or, at least, she had once. Now she had allowed herself to belong to another man.

Stupid Nick Ahrens. He hated watching her cozy up to him and kiss him, even if she insisted it didn't mean anything. He didn't understand why she'd gotten it in her head that she had to marry him. He'd suggested many times that they kidnap the guy and hold him ransom, or just tie him up and rob him blind. But no, that just wasn't good enough for Leanne. She wanted it all. So she'd hatched this plan, the biggest con they would pull. All she had to do was woo the millionaire geek, get married, then off him and collect. Donny had pointed out that the death needed to look accidental or else she'd never see a penny of that money; she had assured him it would. No doubt Leanne knew exactly how to stage it. She was smart that way.

Nick's sister had presented a major upset in the plan. She was never supposed to die. But she had seen them together, had heard them talking. They had no choice. Then the friend had to jump in and play hero, so now he was left with the task of getting rid of two people.

This could actually work in their favor. Nick Ahrens, after losing his parents and sister to car crashes, commits suicide during honeymoon with new wife. It made perfect sense.

Or it would just make everyone suspicious. Hard to tell which way this one would go.

It didn't look like the road was going to get any higher, so Donny pulled over onto the side and made a turn so the vehicles were facing the opposite direction. He stopped the truck and got out.

Katharine was still out, but it looked like Tim was starting to come to. Donny opened the driver's side door and gave him another blow. That instantly quieted him.

Not wanting to waste another second, Donny set to work on the brakes. He knew just what to do to them so they were sure to fail without it looking like they had been tampered with. It would take a miracle for either of these two to survive the resulting crash.

Soon, his handiwork was complete. He moved his truck off to the side, making a clear path for the car. He rolled down the driver's side window so he could reach in and turn the key in the ignition. The car roared to life and he put it into neutral. He then began pushing the car along, waiting for gravity to take over.

Finally, the car began moving forward on its own accord and Donny let go. The car continued forward, albeit at a slower pace than he would have liked. But it didn't bother him so much. The car would begin to pick up speed, and soon it would be beyond the control of either of the occupants, assuming they came to before the inevitable crash.

He stood in the road, watching as the car continued on its path, rolling into a blanket of darkness.

* * *

Tim was aware of the earth moving beneath him, but he wasn't sure if part of it had to do with the splitting headache ailing him. With a groan, he brought his hand up to his head, wondering what he'd done to make it throb like that. He didn't think he'd had _that_ much to drink.

Slowly, he pried his eyes open and was perturbed to find himself inside his car. How had he gotten here?

A moan sounded beside him. He looked and found Katharine lying limply in the passenger seat, her body slumped down in a most disconcerting manner.

"Katharine," he rasped. She didn't respond.

Nick. The engagement party. He had been looking for Katharine and had heard her scream. He remembered running outside and seeing her. Then someone had knocked him out. But who? And why?

The seat beneath him began to bounce and shake. He _was _moving. The _car_ was moving. Tim began to push through the haze in his mind, ignoring the pain in his head. What had happened between the time he'd been knocked out and now?

With his head still pounding like bongo drums, he grabbed the wheel and flipped on his headlights. They were obviously in some sort of rural area and it looked as though they were on a downward incline. The car wasn't moving incredibly quickly at the moment, but it was picking up speed with every second that passed.

So Tim anxiously pressed his foot against the brakes. But that did nothing. He did it again with even more fervor, this time pumping it like his parents had always taught him, but that still didn't help.

This was not good.

The car was getting faster. Worse, the roads were beginning to curve. Tim maneuvered them as best he could, his body shaking ferociously and his palms sweating furiously. But he felt the car edge onto the shoulder more times than he would have liked. With one hand on the wheel, he used the other to grab and pull his seatbelt across his chest. It may have been a superfluous action, but he was running out of ideas of what else to do.

"Katharine!" he shouted.

"Uh…" she groaned.

"Kat, I need you to open your eyes."

"Tim?" she slurred. "My head hurts."

"It's going to hurt a lot more," he said with a wince. "Get your seatbelt on."

"Huh?" Her eyes were just beginning to flutter open.

"Your seatbelt!" he said forcefully. "Get it on!"

"Where're we?"

"Katharine Ahrens, put on your damn seatbelt!" He didn't dare take his eyes off the road for a second, lest the road should take a sudden, sharp turn, but he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the telltale click of a seatbelt next to him.

"Tim…"

"I don't know what's going on," he said, anticipating her question before she asked. "Just hold on tight."

"Can you stop the car?"

"The brakes aren't working. I…I don't understand this!" The roads were becoming almost snake-like in their curves and the car was beginning to reach a dangerous speed.

How had this happened? Who had done this? Did Nick know they were missing? Did _anyone_ know that they were missing?

"Tim!" Katharine shrieked as they made a wide turn, coming only inches from going off the road.

"I need you to be quiet!" He wasn't trying to be mean; he understood she was scared. But he needed his mind to be on his driving. "Cover your head."

"What?"

"Your head! If we crash, you don't want glass piercing your neck. Now cover it!"

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me! Just do as I tell you!" He was trying to hide the fear in his voice in a feeble attempt to calm her. One of them had to keep a straight head.

Katharine's head fell forward and her arms flanked either side, her hands covering her neck specifically. He heard a soft whimpering from her.

That was when Tim saw something that made his heart almost stop. The curve ahead was sharp. At his speed, there was no way for him to make it and he knew that. He tried to run along the shoulder, hoping some of the gravel and grass would create friction, but even that wasn't enough. He pulled the wheel to the side, but the momentum was too great.

Tim watched in horror as his car fell over the side and he looked down in what he could only call a wide, black abyss. His heart leapt up into his throat and he couldn't even breathe as he saw his fate. In his mind, he saw his life flash by in spurts; he couldn't imagine how they could possibly survive this.

It was the end.

With nothing else to do, he released his grip on the wheel and wrapped his arms and as much of his body as he could over Katharine, and then waited for the impact, his mind sending up a hopeless prayer to the angels above.

* * *

**AN:** Hey, guys! Thanks for all of the reviews so far! Hope you liked this chapter as well!


	4. Chapter 4

For the second time in 24 hours, Tim returned to consciousness with a deafening pounding in his head. He was hanging forward limply, with only his seatbelt supporting his body. As he pried his eyes open—when had his eyelids become as heavy as sandbags?—he felt a hand griping his arm, shaking it gently.

"Tim?" Katharine's voice trembled and Tim could hear that she was crying. Her voice was hoarse and weak as she pled with him. "Tim, please wake up…please…"

"I'm up," he grumbled. "What…what happened?" He finally managed to get his eyes open, blinking them a few times to focus. The first thing he saw was the steering wheel, directly in front of his face, with a now-deflated airbag dangling from the center. The overhead light was on—Katharine must have flipped it on while he was out—and he saw a dark red stain on the airbag. Tim didn't need to touch it to know it was blood and that it was his. The pain in his head told him everything.

"We crashed," Katharine said in response to the question."

It was then that Tim remembered the events preceding this. He remembered his car slipping down the road, him unable to control it. He remembered watching as they went over the edge, assuming it would kill them. Suddenly, his splitting headache didn't seem so bad in the grand scheme of things.

"How…?" He peered out the windshield, which had been partially shattered in the crash. The car was situated at almost a 45 degree angle, though it was more vertical than it was horizontal. By sheer grace, when his car had gone over the edge of the road, it had managed to land between the limbs of a large oak tree, hitting it at such an angle that the front became lodged enough to support the weight of the car. The front was mangled and broken, as was the front windshield, but they were alive.

Still, that didn't mean they were completely unharmed. Aside from his headache, Tim's wrist had been hurt. He didn't think it was broken, but it might be sprained. Looking to Katharine, he saw that she had a bloodied nose, probably a result of the airbag hitting her in the face. Both of them had bruises and cuts marring their bodies.

"Are you hurt?"

"My ankle…I think it might be broken and I may have gotten whiplash." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Do you remember what happened? Before the crash? Before we even woke up in the car?"

Katharine cried as she nodded. "I had seen Leanne and Donny head that way and…and I felt…I don't know…suspicious, I guess. So I followed them."

"What happened?"

"They were talking. Donny was mad at her for kissing Nick, which I thought was weird. But then she kept telling him not to worry, that it would be over soon and…and…" She stopped as a sob overtook her body. Tim rubbed her back, waiting patiently for her to regain her composure. "They were talking about killing him, Tim!"

"Killing who?"

"Nick! Leanne was telling Donny that they needed to make it look like a suicide or an accident. Otherwise they wouldn't get the money."

Tim winced. So that's what this was all about. The money. Admittedly, he had suspected that Leanne might be a gold digger, that she might eventually leave him in a few years, taking a chunk of his change with her, but even he hadn't thought she was capable of this.

He began putting the pieces together. Obviously it had been a scheme from the start. Maybe Donny had recognized Nick as being rich and had confided in Leanne. Then, she'd made it a point to show up at the garage just in time to meet Nick. Leanne had planned to woo him, get married and then off him to inherit his money. It explained Donny's obvious disgust about Leanne and Nick's displays of affection. However, Katharine had put a kink in their plans, as had Tim when he'd rushed out to save her. So Leanne and Donny had tried to get rid of them, and had almost succeeded.

What to do now?

The tears were still flowing from Katharine. "We can't let them, Tim! I don't want Nick to die!"

"He won't," Tim promised, hoping he was right.

"It's almost two in the morning. The wedding is in less than twelve hours, we're hurt and we don't know even know where we are. We have no way of contacting anyone."

Tim instinctively reached to his pocket. His cell phone was gone. She was right; they wouldn't be able to contact anyone.

"Assuming we can even get out of this…this, death trap," she spat out, a mixture of anger and fear bubbling in her voice, "we'll never be able to get anywhere. I can't move very quickly, anyway, so I'll slow us down."

"We're going to get out of here," Tim assured her. He looked around wearily. They _would_ get out…he just had to figure out how.

* * *

Nick was concerned as he and Leanne drove home that night. He had spent the evening surrounded by people, all congratulating him on his engagement; yet, when he'd tried to find his sister to say goodbye for the night, he hadn't been able to find her anywhere. It wasn't like Katharine to leave without saying goodbye, especially to her own brother.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Leanne cooed. "I think I saw Katharine leaving with that friend of yours. Uh…Tim? Was that his name?"

"Tim…yeah…"

"They were pretty cozy tonight. I think I saw a little spark between them."

Nick frowned. It wasn't an angry frown, though; just a pensive one. Katharine and Tim. He had to admit that, while he didn't like to think about his little sister being romantically involved, Tim was one of the few guys he trusted enough to know he'd take care of her. If Katharine had to date someone—and she would, more likely than not—he couldn't really think of someone better than Tim.

But leaving together? Could they have gone to…Nick winced. Don't even think about that. Katharine and Tim were both adults…whatever they did in their spare time was none of his business.

"You may be right," he admitted. "I guess it's just the big brother in me."

"I understand that." Leanne's hand slowly found its way to the back of his head, her fingers running through his hair in a way that he found so relaxing. "I just hate to see you so worried. I want you to be happy tomorrow."

"I will be," he said quickly. Of course he'd be happy tomorrow. It was his wedding day, after all. Who wouldn't be happy?

A vixen smile spread over her face. "Good. Because I don't want anything to go wrong."

And nothing would. The loose ends had been taken care of. All she had to do tomorrow was show up at the church. Then, a quick accident to take care of her husband and she'd be rolling in the dough.

She leaned her head against the window, thinking about what she would do with all of that money. She had so many plans—clothes she would buy, places she would go, things she would experience.

Leanne's smile faltered as her mind shifted to her accomplice . Poor Donny. So sure he was a part of her plan. He had to be one of the dumbest men she'd ever met. But he was certainly useful, she had to admit. It was going to be a shame to have to kill him, too. But she had no other choice. He knew too much. Besides, fifty percent of a fortune was nice, but it was nowhere near as wonderful as one hundred percent.

"Are you excited about tomorrow, Leanne?"

"Yes," she whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Very excited."

* * *

Though the tree had served as their saving grace during the crash, it was obvious they couldn't stay in that car much longer. Aside from having to get to Nick before it was too late, there was no telling how long the tree and its limbs would continue to hold the car. The last thing they needed was to plummet further into the ravine.

Tim surveyed the situation while Katharine sat beside him, exhaustion setting in. She was crumpled against the door, gently checking on her ankle. "How are we going to get out of here, Tim?"

"I'm trying to figure that out." The doors could open, but only so wide, as the tree limbs were practically against the door. They could break the back windshield and climb out that way. The back end of the car was clinging to the edge of the road, so they could just jump off the trunk and onto solid ground.

He looked to Katharine and shook his head. With her ankle injury, it was unlikely that she'd be able to push herself upward and climb out that way. They would have to climb out of either the front windshield or the side windows. Peering out of the driver's side window, he saw the tree limbs surrounding them. They crookedly wove their way up to where the road was and were thick and sturdy enough that they could straddle them and shimmy their way up.

"Kat, do you think you could climb up one of these tree limbs? If you sat down and pulled yourself up, I mean?"

"Maybe…it would take me a while."

"That's fine," he said. Tim pressed the button to open the window, but it remained closed. Great; such was a curse of automatic windows. "I'll have to break it open," he said as he slipped off his suit jacket. He wrapped it around his feet and turned so that he was facing the window head-on. Then, he leaned back and lifted his feet. "Cover your head."

"What?"

"Glass is going to go flying. Just protect yourself."

She curled herself up into a ball, arms protecting her head and face. "Okay."

Tim turned back to the window, braced his hands on the steering wheel and head rest, and struck his feet against the window. It didn't break with the first hit or the second one, but it began to crack with the third hit. When he struck the window for a fourth time, the glass crashed and splintered, leaving a jagged hole in the window. He removed the jacket from his feet and used it to brush away remaining bits of glass around the frame of the window.

"Okay," he said, shaking out the jacket, "I think I got most of the glass off, but be careful when you climb out. I'll get out and then help you."

Slowly, he pulled his body out, head first, using his good hand as much as possible. He felt remnants of glass scrapping against him, but he only grunted and continued pulling. Soon, he was seated on one of the limbs and he slipped down a little further, allowing Katharine room to get on the tree.

"Be careful," he said as she crept toward the window.

"I am, Tim." She knelt atop the driver's seat and leaned her head and shoulders through. Tim grabbed her arms, steadying her. With her knee, she pushed herself further through and slid closer to the door.

"Here." With his good hand, Tim reached in and slipped his arm beneath her legs. Then, he lifted her as best he could and gently extracted her from the car and deposited her on the tree limb.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Now let your legs hang on each side. Then you can pull yourself along."

She glanced down at her bare legs with a frown. This was going to hurt, no doubt.

Tim saw her expression and, as if reading her mind, he took his jacket and draped it across the limb with the lining facing upward. "Here, you can sit on that. It couldn't hurt so much. And I'll be right behind you," he promised. "Are you ready?"

Katharine pulled herself onto the jacket and then wrapped her legs around the tree limb. "Ready."

Tim sat similarly behind her. "Let's go."

Together, they shimmied up the tree limb, Katharine in front, and Tim right behind her. She would reach up and grab hold of the limb, then drag her body up. Tim did the same, though he had to be careful of not further straining his wrist.

The way up was long and tiring, particularly when one was as weary and bruised as they were. As they went along, it grew more and more difficult, especially as the limb grew more and more vertical. Soon, Katharine was practically lying flat against the limb, clinging to it as if for dear life.

"Wait," she gasped, stopping and lying her head down. "I need to rest for a second."

"We don't have much time, Kat." He was sympathetic, but he had to keep pushing her. Every second wasted was a second against Nick's life. "Just count to ten and catch your breath, then keep going."

"I'm just so tired…I don't think I can hold on."

Tim placed a hand on her back and pushed gently. "We're almost there. Just keep holding on and take your time."

She moved at a snail's pace, but she kept it steady, working her body along the tree limb, her eyes squeezed shut. Tim kept a hand on her back or shoulder the entire time, constantly giving her gentle pushes.

Finally, they were right above the road, the limb about seven or eight feet above it. "I'll go down first," Tim said, already swinging his leg over and lowering himself. With his feet firmly on the ground, he reached up to Katharine. "Come on."

She peeled her body away from the limb and dangled herself down, reaching for Tim. He wrapped his arms around her body and brought her slowly down onto the ground. The moment her feet hit the pavement, she brought her arms around him, buried her face into her shoulder, and dissolved into sobs.

Tim wasn't sure if the tears were ones of fear or relief; he suspected it was a combination of the two. Either way, he responded by reciprocating the embrace. "Come on, Kat…it's gonna be okay."

He could barely even believe his own words.


	5. Chapter 5

The night was frigid and Tim could see that Katharine's dress wasn't offering much in the way of warmth. He retrieved his jacket from the tree and wrapped it around her shoulders. She was shivering from both the cold and the sobs. "There may still be bits of glass on here, but it should keep you warm enough. Now, let's get going."

"I can't," she gasped. "Tim, I can barely walk. Just…just leave me here and go. You'll have a better chance of getting there on time. You can call for someone to come pick me up."

But Tim was having none of it. "Katharine, I leave you here and you'll freeze…or worse." He shuddered just imagining the perverts who could be lurking in the woods. A pretty girl like Katharine, dressed the way she was and already weak and disoriented from the crash, would be the perfect prey for a rural predator. No, they would both leave together or not at all.

"I'll be slow."

"Slow is fine, so long as you're moving."

"Well, I make no promises about that," she said, trying, and failing, to laugh.

"Just lean on me. We'll get there, I swear."

"Okay." Her usually strong and boisterous voice sounded so frail and shaky.

Tim consulted his watch; thankfully, it hadn't been broken in the crash. He had the time as being around twenty after two. They had approximately seven hours and forty minutes to get to the church. Time was of the essence.

Katharine looked down the road in both directions, peering into the pitch black woods. One direction lead upward and the other downward. She didn't know the Ohio area too well and couldn't even wager as guess as to where they were. "How do we know which way to go?"

Tim followed her gaze. Luckily, his time spent as a WEBLOS was beginning to kick in. "We'll go down hill," he said firmly. "The banquet hall was at a much lower altitude than this, I know. With luck, we should reach a road. Maybe we'll be able to catch a ride."

"What are we going to do if we get there?"

"_When_ we get there," he said, trying to stay positive, "I'll get you to a phone. Call the police and call and ambulance for yourself. I'll go to the church and try to stop the wedding."

"It could be dangerous. Leanne and Donny are obviously willing to kill for this. I wouldn't put it past them to have a gun or something on them. You're not armed, are you?"

He wasn't. One didn't usually think to pack a gun when attending a wedding. But thanks to FLETC and his time spent on the team, he'd had enough hand-to-hand combat training to be confident about confronting Leanne and Donny. "I'll be fine. Now, let's get going. We can't waste any more time."

Katharine pressed her body against Tim's, draping her arm around his shoulders. He grabbed a hold of her arm with one hand and wrapped the other one around her waist. "Ready?"

She responded with a weary nod. "Just don't expect too much from me, Tim."

"Give yourself more credit, Kat. I remember when you crashed your bike and got scrapes and cuts all over your body. You were up and running the next day. You're tough, Kat."

A garbled laugh echoed in her throat. "I think there's a difference between falling off a bike and crashing a car into trees."

"Maybe, but you've survived it this far. You're going to be fine," he assured her. "Just take deep breaths."

The two of them stood shakily. With Tim taking the bulk of the weight, the duo began their slow trek, walking along the side of the road, and hoping help would arrive soon.

* * *

It didn't take much to put Nick to sleep. He wasn't a heavy drinker to begin with, but he'd indulged that night, knocking back a few glasses of champagne. Mix that with a small sleeping pill and a relaxing backrub from Leanne, and soon he was sleeping like a baby, prepping himself for the next day.

Leanne slipped downstairs to the kitchen and pulled out her cell phone. Donny answered after only two rings.

"Yeah?" He sounded tired. He'd probably crashed the moment he got hom.

"Is it done?"

A yawn. "Done," he assured her. "They went over the edge. It's supposed to freeze over tonight, so if the crash didn't kill them, the cold should finish the job."

"And no one saw you?" She was still on edge over the whole thing. It wasn't like her to be this sloppy.

"No one saw me," he said, obviously irritated. "Geez, Leanne! You think I'm stupid or something?"

She decided that question was best left unanswered. "I just want to make sure there are no more mistakes."

"We're in the clear. Though, you'll have to do some fast-talking tomorrow when the two of them don't show up. He may want to postpone the wedding."

"You leave that to me. The wedding will happen; I'll see to it."

Leanne could practically hear Donny sneer on the other end. "You really so sure of yourself?"

"Are you doubting my abilities?"

He let out a hearty laugh. "You're good, darling, but you're not that good."

"Well, then _you_ can handle that if you have so little faith in me," she snapped. "I've been doing most of the work anyway."

"Hey, hey! Calm down! I didn't mean anything by it." He was getting nervous, she could tell. That wasn't good. Donny wasn't made for this kind of thing. He was better accustomed to smaller crimes, like snatching wallets or shoplifting. Murder was a completely different league. The more nervous he got, the more likely it was he'd screw something up. "I just want to make sure everything goes off without a hitch."

"I'll do my part; you just make sure you do yours. And before you know it, you and I will be sipping cocktails in the Bahamas with enough in the bank to set us for life." Better to calm him down, even if it was with false promises. "I can't wait to show you my new bikini. It doesn't leave much to the imagination."

"Oh, I'm imagining it right now."

She glanced at the clock. It was almost two-thirty. A bride had to look well-rested on her big day. "I'd better get back up there before he wakes up. Wouldn't want him to try calling his sister."

"Right." Donny didn't sound happy. "Just try not to enjoy it too much."

"Trust me, baby; I'd much rather be sleeping with you tonight."

She hung up the phone and returned to the bedroom. Nick was still dead to the world…and soon, he would be dead permanently.

* * *

"Can we stop for a second?"

"Kat…"

"Please, Tim." She was beginning to fall further against him, her weight bringing him down.

He sighed. "Okay. Let's sit." There was a tree that had broken at the base, leaving the trunk almost parallel to the ground. A perfect makeshift seat. He placed her down and sat beside her.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked as he tried to pull the jacket around her even more tightly.

"No," she said honestly. She wasn't going to lie to him, especially when her teeth were chattering and her body was covered with goose bumps. "But it'll have to do. We don't have much else to keep warm."

That was true, but it didn't mean he couldn't try. "Here." He wrapped both arms around her and began rubbing her arms furiously in an attempt to create heat through the friction. He wasn't sure if he was crossing any kind of boundaries, but at these temperatures he couldn't worry too much about his actions being perceived as anything intimate. If Kate had a problem with it, she didn't mention it.

"What time is it?" she asked, resting her head against his chest.

"3:35." They'd been walking for over an hour, but had gotten virtually nowhere. Tim wished he could just pick Katharine up and carry her. It would quicken their pace. But his sprained wrist wouldn't allow him to get a proper grip on her body. Besides, he was too tired to lift a baby at the moment, let alone a full-grown woman.

She groaned, a sob forming in the back of her throat. "We're never going to make it."

"Yes, we are! You can't say that! Just…just focus on walking? Okay?"

"Tim…"

"No! Don't even start to think that way! Remember when you said you'd never win your fourth grade Spelling Bee? So Nick and I spent an hour each day going over it with you? And you not only won for your grade, but you even went to the state finals!"

"This is different!" She was in tears now. They fell from her eyes in large drops, trailing down along her cheeks, mingling with the dirt and sweat. "Tim, that was just a stupid Spelling Bee! This is a matter of life and death! Nick's life!"

"All the more reason to keep going! He's your brother!"

"I know that!" she screeched. She was growing more and more hysterical by the moment. "Tim I want to, you know I do! I just can't!"

"Think about Berhanu!"

"What?"

"Berhanu! If you don't get through this, who's going to visit him each day? Who's going to take care of him?"

She lifted a hand to her cheek and wiped the tears away."There are other doctors there." She felt defeated already.

"But they're not you! Now get up and think of Berhanu!"

He yanked her back up to her feet—admittedly a bit more forcefully than he'd intended—and pulled her against his body again. "Lean on me as much as you need to," he said, "and just think of him. And think of Nick. Just…just think of anything except the pain."

"I'll try," she whispered.

No sooner had she said those words, though, did her eyes roll into the back of her head and her body went limp. Her legs buckle beneath her and her body fell to the ground like a sack of bricks. Tim felt his already low spirits sink even further.

"Damn it, Kat!" he hissed. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to a sitting position. Her head fell back lifelessly and she didn't respond. Tim knew it wasn't her fault—she was trying as hard as she could—but his patience was wearing thin. "Get up, Katharine."

"Mmm," she groaned.

"Here, I'll pull you up…just lean against me and I'll try to drag you."

"Hm-mm." She was barely conscious.

He managed to get her up to a semi-standing position, but felt his own body beginning to fall. "Kat…"

"Can't…can't…" she kept whispering over and over.

And Tim knew just how she felt. As important as he knew this was and as much as he wanted to push through it and keep going, he could only overcome so much. When Kat's body fell for a second time, his went with it, leaving them sprawled on the icy concrete road.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a soft chill over the city that morning as people began trickling in for the wedding. Nick and Leanne arrived an hour and a half early so as to get ready and make sure all was in order. With both of them being orphans, the wedding would be quite small—and quick, if Leanne had anything to say about it.

Donny arrived not long after, looking every bit as tired as he felt. "Long night?" Nick asked jokingly.

"Very long," Donny replied between gritted teeth. He resisted the urge to smack the grin off Nick's face.

"Yeah, booze and I aren't exactly the best combination either. I'm just lucky that Leanne is a whiz when it comes to hangovers."

Leanne smiled sweetly at him, gently stroking the back of his head. "I couldn't have you miss today." She pushed herself up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'd better go make myself beautiful for you today."

"That shouldn't be hard."

"Oh, Nicky," she giggled, switching to her baby voice, "you're so funny!"

Nick grinned, but winced; usually her laugh sounded like music to his ears, but today it had an almost jarring effect. It must have been the alcohol. "Tim and Kat should be here soon. I'll make sure she helps with whatever you need done."

To her credit, Leanne only paused slightly in her step. Then, she turned around with the biggest smile she could muster. "Of course, honey. Donny, could you just help me hang some things up?"

"You need me for that?"

"I don't want Nick to see my dress. It would ruin the surprise," she said slowly, hoping he'd get the hint.

Donny didn't get the hint, but he relented. He knew better than to argue with Leanne, so he dutifully followed her to her waiting area. She all but slammed the door behind him. "Could you be any dumber?" she hissed.

"What are you talking about? I thought you needed me to help hang stuff."

"I needed to talk to you alone, you idiot!"

"Oh," he said, his cheeks already turning a bit red. "Sorry, I'm just not thinking right today. Too much beer."

"Well, you need to get it together. Now, I can't be with Nick right now, so I need you to stick to him like glue. He's going to notice when Kat and Tim don't show up. You have to make sure he doesn't try to call them."

"How?"

"Take his phone, offer to call them yourself, lie to him; I don't care! Just do it," she said as she pushed him out.

Inside, Leanne leaned back against the door. Her eyes were closed and she was willing her heart to slow down. If Nick even suspected that his sister wasn't going to be there, he'd postpone the wedding and send out a search team for both her and Tim. That would never do; she needed to make him go through with it that day. She couldn't wait any longer. The longer she waited, the greater potential something could go wrong. Even if they found the bodies quickly, there could be suspicions. Donny was sloppy and she could only imagine what evidence he'd left behind. If it came to it, of course, she could offer him up as the scapegoat and pin the whole murder on him, but she didn't want even a whiff of doubt following her.

She went to the garment bag hanging there and unzipped it. She had splurged on the dress—with Nick's bank account, of course. It was silk with jewels covering the bust line. The bottom hugged her in a tight sheath skirt and was detailed with rhinestones as well. The slit along the side offered a flash of leg, just to keep things sexy. Topping it off with the lovely tiara and pearl choker and she would make for quite the blushing bride. And why shouldn't she go all out for her ill-fated fiancée? After all, a girl only gets married once; and this _would_ be Leanne's first and only wedding. Then, once she was free, she'd change her appearance and become someone else; then the cycle could start again.

Leanne grinned as she held the dress against her body. For someone who would soon be considered a Black Widow, she'd be wearing a lot of white in her future.

* * *

When Tim finally began coming back to consciousness, he was immediately surprised by the feeling of warmth. It certainly didn't feel like he was lying atop cold, hard gravel, nor did he feel the chilly Ohio wind blowing by. The silence he remembered before blacking out was now replaced by a steady beep and a soft murmuring of voices.

"Mmmm," he groaned.

"I think he's waking up."

"Get the doctor."

Footsteps retreated. Tim's eyes fluttered, adjusting to the light that soaked through his lids. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw that he was no longer in the dark woods, but, rather, was now in a hospital, snuggled securely into a gurney bed. The soft sunlight that streamed through the window indicated that it wasn't nighttime anymore either.

A gentle hand fell on his shoulder. It was an older woman—likely a nurse—and she smiled down at him. "Don't worry, honey, the doctor will be in shortly."

"Kat?" he asked. His voice was hoarse.

"The young lady you were with?"

He nodded.

"She's fine. They took her to another room. Poor thing was half frozen. Both of you were. In fact, if someone hadn't come along and seen you…" She trailed off, not even wanting to articulate what may have happened to Tim and Katharine. Some things were better left unsaid. "So Kat is the girl's name? We couldn't find any identification for either of you. And your name?"

"Tim…McGee."

"Well, Mr. McGee, you and your girlfriend must have a guardian angel hanging over you. Those woods don't usually get much traffic, especially this time of year and especially that early in the morning. It's only by chance that driver got lost and ended up there."

"Church…"

"What was that?"

"Ch…church," he groaned.

The nurse nodded. "Yes, I'm sure going to church helps. You should send a prayer of thanks up to God next time you're there."

He shook his head in frustration. Why couldn't he get the words out? His brain was fuzzy, as though covered in too much dust to put together a cohesive thought.

The door opened and a kindly looking older man stepped in. He was quite thin with wire frame glasses and a small mustache than hung just over his upper lip. "Hello," he said, "I'm Dr. Kohlman. I'm glad to see you're awake. Your name?"

"It's Tim McGee," the nurse supplied.

"Well, Mr. McGee, you sustained more than a few injuries. Bruising and cuts along your body and a hairline fracture in your wrist. Nothing that can't heal. Both you and your friend were severely dehydrated when you came in as well. I'm not sure how long you were out in the cold, but we'll want to keep an eye on any illness. Pneumonia is too common this time of year to not keep you both here for a day or two. Is there a family member I can call for you?"

"Church," he rasped again, now even more emphatically.

"I'm sorry?" the doctor asked.

"He keeps saying something about a church."

"Have to…get…to church," he said, trying to sit up. Both of them were quick to push him back down.

"I'm sorry, Mr. McGee, but I must insisted you stay in bed. If prayer is important, I'll gladly get a minister in here, but I don't think you need to worry about getting any last rites at this point. You're in no danger."

Danger. Nick. He had to help Nick. "Wedding," he said. "Have to get…to wedding. Stop…"

"You're not going to make it to any wedding. I'll gladly call the church and let them know you and the young lady are here. Which church is it?"

He couldn't remember the name; he only knew it was two blocks from his hotel. He had to get out of there. He had to get to Nick.

"Go check on the young lady," Dr. Kohlman instructed the nurse. "See if she's up yet."

"Yes, doctor."

He turned back to Tim. "Now, I have to go check on other patients right now, but I'll have a nurse check in on you in about half an hour. We're a little understaffed at the moment, so you'll have to forgive the wait. If there's an emergency, just press the button and someone will be with you soon. Okay?"

Tim nodded obediently. He stayed still as the doctor left and, once the door had closed, he slowly counted the ten. The door didn't open again. He kicked off the blanket and swung his legs over the side, suppressing the dizziness that overcame him. He yanked off the bandage over the IV needle and pulled it out as gently as possible (though there was really no gentle way to do it).

He had to leave and he had to leave now.

* * *

Nick glanced at his watch with a frown. It was almost half an hour until the wedding and Tim still wasn't there. It wasn't like him to be late. He'd called both Tim's and Kat's cell phones, but there had been no answer from either. It could have been a matter of too much alcohol the night before…or it could have been something else.

"Maybe I should call the cops," Nick said nervously as he paced back and forth. "What if there was an accident? What if they're both lying dead on the road somewhere?"

"The cops would have called you if that had happened," Donny said, trying to stay calm. "They're probably on their way over right now."

"But why didn't they answer their phones?"

"Maybe they forgot to charge them?"

"Tim never forgets to charge his cell phone. He's always prepared for anything." He leaned back against the wall, hands in his pockets. "I have a bad feeling in my stomach."

"It's the booze."

"No, it's something different."

"Just relax. You're getting married. It's probably cold feet or whatever."

That was a distinct possibility. After all, what groom doesn't get butterflies in his stomach before taking the plunge? "Yeah," he said in agreement, "that must be it. I mean, they've still got half an hour. It's fine, right?"

"Fine," Donny repeated. "I'll go check on Leanne." He didn't want to sit there for another second listening to Nick babble on. He might actually kill him just to shut him up.

"Yeah," Nick repeated to himself. "Yeah, it's just that they're hungover. They'll be here soon and I'll get married and be on my merry way."

His words did little to quell the sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

It didn't take long for Tim to realize he was more or less without clothes. He was in a less-than-modest hospital gown and the suit he'd been wearing when the car crashed was torn almost to shreds. If he walked out in that he'd call attention to himself in no time.

Searching the drawers in the room he was able to find a pair of discarded scrubs which he quickly changed into. He noticed the cuts and bruises along his body, but paid them no mind. With no other options, he slipped on his dress shoes with them as well. It looked strange, but it would have to do.

His body was still worn from the previous night's events, but he bit back the groans that resonated in the back of his throat. He walked with a steady limp, but it wasn't too noticeable as he wove his way through the hospital hall, keeping his head ducked down in case he ran into the nurse or doctor.

_Speak of the devil_, he thought as he saw the same nurse come out of another room. He ducked behind the corner and she walked in the other direction. Once she had turned the corner, he crept toward the room she had just come from. A quick peek inside revealed Katharine lying in a bed similar to the one he'd been in. She, too, donned a hospital gown and was cocooned in a warm blanket. She had an IV hooked up to her and seemed to be okay, if unconscious.

He would leave her there. She needed the rest after the night they'd had. Besides, there was no reason for her to be there when he confronted Leanne and Donny. The last thing he wanted was to put her in any more danger. This way, if he died, she'd at least be able to tell authorities what had happened. Leanne could kiss away any hopes of getting an inheritance once Katharine testified.

He slipped through the hospital doors unseen and took a look around. He had no idea where he was or how far he was from the church. He had no car and no money for a cab. The best he could do right now was to catch a ride from a Good Samaritan and hope for the best.

With that, Tim began walking toward the road. He had a wedding to stop.


	7. Chapter 7

Tim had been wandering through the streets, not sure where he was going or how long he'd been walking. He didn't even know what time it was. For all he knew, the wedding had already finished with the two of them happily married and off on their honeymoon. No doubt Leanne would push for a short reception. The sooner they were away, the sooner she could off him.

He turned and looked at the oncoming traffic. It was pretty light, but that wasn't uncommon for Sunday mornings. Most people were enjoying the day off and resting up for the week to come. He saw a few people drive by, dressed in their Sunday best, likely on their way to or coming from mass. They probably wouldn't be interested in picking him up. But maybe someone else would. He jutted out a thumb and tried to look as pitiful as possible.

Cars whizzed by without so much as slowing, but he didn't give up. He continued walking, hoping to attract someone. Sure enough, after a few minutes a rusty old car came to a halt beside him. The driver was a man with long black hair who wore sunglasses and a T-shirt reading "The Aliens Are Coming!" When Tim got close, he got a whiff of what smelled suspiciously like Marijuana.

"Hey, man! You, like, need a ride or something?"

He was perturbed by the man, but he wasn't about to turn down a ride. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Well, hope into the Truth-Mobile."

"The Truth-Mobile?" Tim asked as he slid into the wearing seat.

"Yeah, man! I'm, like, totally dedicated to spreading the truth about, like, life and stuff. Like, government and other things. You know what I mean?"

Tim nodded rather than respond.

"What's your name?"

"Tim McGee." He didn't mention his profession and the guy didn't ask. Tim didn't think it was necessary to admit he actually worked for the government.

"I'm Weasel."

"Weasel?"

"Yeah, cause, like, I can weasel the truth out of people and stuff."

"I see. Do you have a cell phone, Weasel?"

"You mean a cancer machine? Nah, I don't dig it, man."

Tim sighed. "Can you get me to a church?"

"Uh, I'm not really the religious type."

"You don't need to come in, just drop me off. I don't know the name of the church, but it's two blocks away from the Roosevelt Hotel. You know where that is?"

Weasel doubled over with laughter. "Yeah, dude, it's, like, on the other side of town! You were walking in the wrong direction."

Tim felt his cheeks grow red. "Oh. Well, if you're not going that way, I understand." His hand was already grabbing at the door.

"Nah, man, I can swing it! I was just cruising." Weasel pulled out into traffic without look, narrowly missing an oncoming car. He paid the honking horn no heed and pulled into the far left lane. "Hold on to your seat!" he shouted as he made a quick U-turn.

As they sped down the road—Tim gripping the door handle and Weasel looking for a suitable radio station—Tim closed his eyes, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

Leanne gave herself a little look-over in the full-length mirror. Her other bridesmaid—Nick's teenage cousin—had done her part in helping, but Leanne had suggested she go make herself useful elsewhere. She hated teenagers. They thought they knew everything.

She looked perfect and she knew that when she walked down the aisle, Nick would be so focused on her he wouldn't notice anyone missing from the wedding party. She did a full turn, checking herself from every angle. Then, she grabbed the knife from her purse. No reason she shouldn't have a little added protection, just in case. She deftly twirled it in her hand, making a couple of slashes through the air. Then, she pulled back the skirt of her gown and tucked the knife into her garter.

The clock on the wall told her she had only eight minutes left until the wedding march would start. So far Donny had managed to keep Nick under control. They just needed to get through the wedding and then they'd be set. With a little pouting and prodding, she could probably talk Nick into skipping the reception and heading out straight for their honeymoon. Sex—or the promise of sex—could make a man do almost anything.

As she fastened her choker around her throat, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she chirped.

"Leanne, it's me."

"Nicky!" she exclaimed. She grabbed at a garment bag and wrapped it over her as the door opened. "I told you, you're not allowed to see me until the wedding starts! Now out!"

But he wasn't going anywhere. Not even her cooing and batting eyelashes could assuage his worries now. "Kat and Tim aren't here. I've called their phones and there's been no answer."

"Well, then it's their loss."

"Leanne! They're missing! This is a big deal!"

"We don't know that they're missing."

"We have to postpone the wedding. I have to wait until we find them."

"No!" she shouted. She saw her millions of dollars slipping through her fingers. She would keep grasping at them for as long as she could. "We've already spent so much money on this: the dresses, the reception, the food."

"Money doesn't matter. Besides, I can afford it."

"But, Nicky, I've been planning this for so long! I love you."

"I know, honey, but I can't get married without my sister here. You wouldn't want to go on with the wedding if Donny wasn't here."

_Don't bet on it_, she thought. "I know she's your sister, but this is our day."

"Exactly, and I want her to be part of that. I want Tim to be part of it too." He began pacing, his hands wringing. "Even aside from all of that, I can't help but feel something is wrong. It's not like Tim to not answer his phone and Kat usually is good about answering hers too. I even called the hotel and they said Tim never showed up last night."

"Maybe he went to her hotel."

He shook his head. "No, they never showed up there either. No one has seen them since the party last night. It's…it's like they disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"Nick…"

"I'm sorry, Leanne, but I've got to do something." He started toward the door. "I'll tell everyone. Maybe with so many people here we can start a search team or something."

Leanne was livid. Her face was growing red and she gripped the garment bag even more tightly, trying to figure out what to do. She couldn't let him ruin this for her. "Wait!"

He turned and looked at her curiously.

"You're right, Nick."

"So you agree we should postpone the ceremony?" he said, looking markedly relieved.

"No, I mean you're right that something is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

She bit her lip and looked down. She even managed to whip up a few tears. "I…I didn't want to say anything last night because you were so happy…"

"Leanne, what is it? Did you see something?"

"No, it was your sister. She and I were talking and she started to get very angry. I guess it was all the champagne she'd had; she got drunk and just started talking. She…she called me a gold digger. She kept going on and on about how I wasn't good enough for you."

"She said that?" That didn't sound like Katharine. She was usually quite civil, even if she didn't like someone. And getting drunk? He'd never seen her even get tipsy.

Leanne nodded. "I was just stunned to hear her say that. I thought we'd been getting along so well. I told her how hurt I was and she just said she didn't want to be a part of this wedding."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I guess she was afraid you'd be angry and try to talk her out of it. Anyway, after that, she and your friend left. I guess he was taking her side in this. I don't think he thought much of me either. He basically implied that I was a whore."

Nick's brows furrowed in confusion. He'd never heard of Tim to do such a thing. He had always been a perfect gentleman. Maybe he had been too focused on Leanne the night before, but he hadn't noticed any bad blood between his fiancée and his sister and best friend.

Leanne wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. "I just want to get married and get on with our lives. If they don't want to be a part of this day for us, at least we can enjoy it. Right?" she asked, whispering the word into his ear.

Nick felt his skin grow red. "I…I mean…I guess that makes sense."

"So go get to your place up by the altar," she said, giving him a nudge. "I promise I'll meet you there."

"Okay," Nick heard himself say. Yet, when he tried to move toward the door, he found he couldn't move. Things weren't sitting well with him and now he had more questions than answers.

"Okay?" she asked, noticing the change in his demeanor. Her hand went to the slit in her dress, inches away from the blade of her knife.

She was going to get the money, one way or another.

* * *

Tim spent the majority of the drive hunched over in his seat with his eyes closed. During that time he learned a few things about his new acquaintance. First, Weasel only listened to heavy metal and only at a volume high enough to deafen anyone within a five block radius. Second, he didn't believe in deodorant or any other personal hygiene products. Third, his driving was more erratic than Gibbs' and Ziva's combined. Those things collectively made for a very unpleasant drive.

Still, he wasn't about to make a comment. He needed a ride and this one was as good as any.

When Weasel finally pulled up in front of the church, Tim had his seatbelt unhooked before the car stopped and wasted no time in jumping out. "Thanks for the ride."

"Hey, no prob, man! Always happy to help! Live long and prosper!"

Tim hoped that was a good omen as he bound up the church steps and pushed through. The foyer was empty and he knew he was cutting it close. However, a quick peek into the church showed that the ceremony hadn't begun, though everyone was waiting. He saw Donny up near the front, speaking with the priest. That meant the bride and groom were probably in their respective waiting areas. The groom's family traditionally sat on the right, so it made sense that his room would be on that side too.

The dressing area had a garment bag from a local tuxedo shop hanging up, but no Nick. Tim backed out and headed to the other side. The door to the room was slightly open and as Tim crept up he heard voices inside.

"So go get to your place up by the altar. I promise I'll meet you there."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

A pause, and then Nick sighed. "No…no, not okay. Leanne, no matter what happened last night, I can't do this until I talk to Kat and Tim."

"I don't think you'll be able to talk to them."

"Think again." That was Tim as he pushed open the door. He leaned against it for support, his eyes focused on Leanne. Her entire face flushed of color and her mouth fell open.

"Tim!" Nick said as he looked his friend over. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Why don't you ask Leanne?"

"What?"

"She and Donny tried to kill me and Kat."

Nick looked back to Leanne in confusion. "I…I don't understand."

"He's lying, Nicky! He's just trying to break us up!"

"Yeah, that's why Kat is lying in a hospital bed right now and I've got a hairline fracture on my wrist. We did that intentionally just to stop the wedding."

"Leanne, what's going on here?"

She backed up slowly, her hand still near the slit. With her eyes she shot daggers at Tim. "You and the little brat didn't have the good sense to just die!" she snarled. With one fell swoop, she snatched the knife from her garter and held it out toward them. "Damn it, you ruined everything!"

Nick held up his hands, his eyes growing wide. "What…what are you doing with a knife? What is going on here?"

"Shut up!"

"You're not getting out of this," Tim said calmly. "The police are already on their way." That was a lie, but he hoped she wouldn't call his bluff. "Just put the knife down and no one will get hurt."

But she had no interest in going down without a fight, she lunged at him with the knife. Tim side-stepped her and, when she fell forward, grabbed her arm and wrestled the knife from her hand. "Did you forget what I do for a living?" he asked with a shocked laugh.

"Did you forget that she wasn't alone?"

The question came from Donny who now stood in the doorway. In his hand was a gun and it was pointed directly at Nick's head. Donny pushed his way into the waiting room, grabbing Nick's arm, and slammed the door with his foot. "Now, put your hands over your head and kneel on the floor."

Tim seeing, no other option, dropped the knife and knelt beside it. He kept his hands up, but his eyes were on Donny.

"Finally!" Leanne said. "We don't have much time. The police are coming."

"What are we going to do?"

"Tie him up," she said, pointing to Nick. "We'll hold him ransom."

Donny handed the gun over to Leanne and started to undo his bow tie to use as bindings. "What about the other one?"

Leanne looked to Tim. "We can decide that once we've got Nick in your truck."

Tim knew that was code for "Kill the other one." They just didn't want to say it, lest he should try to fight back. And he _was_ going to fight back. His life wasn't the only one hanging in the balance here. The minute they got their money, they wouldn't waste time killing Nick. He couldn't let that happen, but he also didn't want to put Nick in danger in his attempt to save them both.

His eyes slid to the side and he saw the knife, still sitting there. They hadn't taken it from his reach. That was a big mistake. But he knew he couldn't lunge for it. Leanne had the gun on him and she was nervous, meaning she'd likely shoot at the slightest movement. He had to wait until her attention was averted elsewhere.

"Okay," Donny said once Nick's hands had been tied behind his back. "Think we should gag him?"

"No, he won't scream. Will you Nicky?" Leanne cooed. Nick was too frightened to articulate a response, but he nodded to indicate his intended cooperation. "Good. Get him in the truck. I'll take care of Mr. McGee."

Donny had only just grabbed a hold of Nick's shoulders when the door flew open and the priest appeared. "Are we ready?" It was all he got out before Leanne's body snapped toward him and a bullet flew past his ear.

It was just the distraction Tim had needed. With a prayer of thanks and the hope that he'd learned something from Ziva during her knife-throwing tutorials, he snatched up the knife and flung it toward Leanne. She fell backwards, the gun flying from her hand and sliding under the chair. Both Tim and Donny lunged for it, but Nick managed to stick out a foot, sending Donny headfirst into the wall. Tim jumped over him and grabbed the gun. He turned, holding it high, and expected to see Donny and Leanne ready to pounce.

But all he saw was Nick, leaning back against the wall as he caught his breath and tried to make his knees stop knocking together. The doorway was now vacant as the priest had beaten a hasty retreat to call for help. Donny was in a heap on the floor, groaning and clutching at his head.

Leanne was motionless on the floor, her eyes open wide, staring up at the ceiling. Her clean white gown was now stained with red. In the distance he heard the sound of approaching sirens.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone in the church was shocked when the cops burst in, no one more so than Tim. He soon learned that Katharine had woken up and had been coherent enough to explain the situation and get a nurse to call the police. They arrived and took a dazed Donny into custody. An ME was called to retrieve Leanne's body.

Once he realized he was beat, Donny wasted no time talking. Leanne, he admitted, was really Cassie Loren. Her parents had been drug addicts and she had grown up in a number of foster homes. Once she reached 18, she dropped out of school and set out, determined to marry rich. She had supported herself by working as a caretaker for elderly men and women with no one else to take watch after them. It was during that time she began swiping things: jewelry, silver, money, valuables. The people she was watching wouldn't notice if they were missing anything. She sold it off to live a slightly comfier lifestyle.

Donny had met her while she was looking after his great aunt who was on her death bed. Cassie had been shocked when he showed up one day—trying to win favor with his great aunt for a place in her will—and had caught her in the process of slipping a few diamond earrings into her purse. He had been intrigued. She was beautiful, but dangerous. A vixen. He had promised not to tell, but only in return for a favor, one of a carnal nature.

Soon, they had become a couple, a regular Bonnie and Clyde. She plotted it out and he was the muscle. They stuck mostly to inside jobs, but weren't above breaking and entering or even random muggings. After one job, though, a woman noticed her diamond and sapphire bracelet missing and had called the police on Cassie. She had been brought in—the bracelet found in her purse—but had claimed it was a mistake, that it must have fallen into her purse. The cops were suspicious, but in the end she got no more than a slap on the wrist. After that, she had decided the best course of action would be to use her feminine wiles to nab a rich husband, get rid of him, and live off his money.

It had almost worked, too, had she and Donny not been overheard, and had Tim not been both an NCIS Agent and a determined friend.

* * *

Nick's face was white as he sat in the hospital waiting room. He and Tim were waiting for the doctor to leave the room so they could see Katharine. Nick had already shrugged off his tuxedo jacket and his tie was hanging loose around his neck. "I…I just can't believe it. All of it was fake. Everything."

"She was convincing," Tim said gently. "She's good at what she does."

"I know. I guess I should have seen it coming. I mean, a woman like that? She probably wouldn't be into a guy like me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. There are lots of women who'd love to be with someone like you, even if you were poor."

"Thanks, but you're a lousy liar." Nick frowned. "To be honest, I think I knew all along that it was about the money. I just never dreamed it was…I mean, that she would actually kill me for it. How could someone do that?"

"I don't know," Tim said with great sincerity. "There are just bad people out there."

"Yeah." It came out as a whisper. "Well, I owe you my life."

"You don't. Kat's the one who really put her life on the line."

"Both of you did. And if you hadn't, I'd be on my honeymoon right about now. Or dead. Leanne probably wouldn't have waited too long." Nick felt a shiver as he thought about the possibility.

The door to the room opened and the same doctor Tim had met earlier exited. He gave Tim a pointed look but didn't admonish him for his reckless behavior. It had, after all, been for the best of intentions. "Your sister will be fine, Mr. Ahrens. She sustained a pretty nasty wound to her right ankle and being out in the cold for so long hasn't helped, but she'll just need a little care. As will you, Mr. McGee. I suggest you stay the night as well, but I know I can't force you."

"I'll think about it." It was a hollow promise on Tim's part. He knew if he checked himself into the hospital, he'd end up staying for a couple of days which would interfere with work on Monday. Not that he couldn't take sick leave (given the circumstances, he wouldn't be going out into the field any time soon anyway) but he wanted to get back to D.C. as soon as possible. He hadn't even called Gibbs yet to fill him in on the weekend. He had an inkling that, since it involved an NCIS agent, Gibbs might try to take jurisdiction; Tim didn't want to start any sort of turf war.

"If you would like, you're welcome to visit with Miss Ahrens," the doctor said. "I'm sure she would enjoy the company. I had to convince her you weren't dead."

Nick didn't need to be told twice and Tim wanted to see her as well, make sure she was completely safe. He felt somewhat responsible for her after the previous night.

Katharine looked so different lying there. Her skin was paler and there were dark circles beneath her eyes. Her body bore many bruises, indications of the ordeal.

When she saw her brother standing there, tears sprung into Katharine's eyes. She blinked to try and keep them from falling, but it was pointless. Nick barely noticed them through his own tears. "Nick…" she sobbed.

He took the seat beside her bed and grabbed her hand. "God, Kat, I…I'm so sorry. I should have seen it."

"Not your fault. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm glad _you're_ okay."

"Sorry if I ruined your wedding."

At that he smiled. "In this case, I think it was justified. Thanks for saving me from that."

"Tim did most of the work."

"Not true," Tim said modestly. "You did just as much to get us out of there. Besides, you're the one who followed Cassie and Donny."

"Cassie?"

"Yeah…about that…"

Tim and Nick filled Katharine on what had happened that day and what they had learned about Nick's bride-to-be. Tim did most of the talking; Nick was still stunned from the revelation and focused on making sure his sister was okay.

"Wow," she said breathlessly once Tim had finished. "It's hard to believe someone could be so…evil. And she hid for so long, right in plain sight."

"She was sneaky," Tim agreed. "She was also pretty manipulative. She knew how to get what she wanted out of people."

"Like me," Nick said with a frown.

"And Donny. You don't think she was planning to keep him around once she got the money, do you?"

"Don't you?" Katharine asked. "They seemed like they were in love."

Tim shrugged. "Maybe I'm just cynical from my time in NCIS, but greed usually supersedes any other emotions. I think Cassie was too self-centered to actually love anyone other than herself."

"Either way, I'm just glad you stopped them. Thank you."

A blush crept up into his cheeks and he ducked his head to keep Nick and Katharine from seeing. "You're the one who called the cops. I was too flustered to even remember the name of the church."

"But you got there. You did everything necessary to stop the wedding and make sure Nick was okay."

"Let's just say it was a team effort," he suggested.

Katharine managed a half-smile. "I can live with that."

* * *

Tim was set to leave early the next morning. With a broken wrist and a totaled car, he had no choice but to catch a plane. Nick had immediately insisted that Tim catch a ride on a plane shared by Nick and a few other millionaires. Tim had protested, but Nick stood his ground. "Consider it a reward for saving my life."

Who was Tim to argue?

Katharine had been ordered to stay another night in the hospital, so Tim swung by early that morning to say goodbye. He wasn't too surprised to find her trying to get out of bed and get dressed, creating quite a headache for the nurse on duty.

"I'm not a child."

"I understand that, but it's best that you get some rest."

"But I'm bored. I just want to go for a walk. I've got the crutches."

"Please, Miss Ahrens, I must insist you stay put."

"Same old Kat; still as stubborn as can be," Tim remarked as he watched with amusement.

"Oh, like you're one to talk," Katharine shot back, though his appearance seemed to placate her. "I remember you and Nick hiding in that moldy old tree house when our parents called you in for bedtime."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Tim assured the nurse. "I even have the authority to handcuff her to the bed if necessary."

"I'm seriously considering it," the nurse muttered as she exited.

"So you're leaving?" Katharine asked as she sunk back down into the hospital bed. The ferocity she had displayed with the nurse was gone, replaced by a certain vulnerability that made her seem more like a young girl than an adult woman.

"I've got to get back," he said nodding. "My boss nearly blew a gasket when I told him what had happened. He wanted to come out here for his own investigation, but I managed to convince him it would be a bad idea."

"I'm guessing you won't be shooting any time soon?"

He winced. "It'll be desk duty for a while. But hey, it could be worse."

"Look at you being Mr. Optimistic."

"I do what I can."

"You do a lot more than that." Katharine's words hung in the air between them, holding the implication of something unspoken. This time it was Katharine who blushed. "I mean, you saved me and Nick. You're a hero, Tim."

"I'm not."

"Well, I'm going to think of you as one and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

He smiled. "Bratty as always."

"You love it."

"Sometimes." He reached out and took her hand in his. It wasn't the way Nick had done the day before, though. With him there was tenderness in his grasp, something that pushed beyond the platonic relationship. "I'm glad you're safe, Kat. I'd never have forgiven myself if anything had happened to you." Then, without thinking, Tim leaned over and placed a kiss on Katharine's cheek.

"I'm glad I'm safe too," she whispered. "I'm glad we had this weekend together. I'd forgotten how…how much fun it was being with you."

"Me too."

There was an awkward pause, each waiting for the other to broach the subject, but neither did. Instead, the silence was filled with uncomfortable fidgeting and throat-clearing.

"I guess you won't be going back to the Peace Corps right away?" Tim said finally.

"Leave of absence, but not for too long. I can't stay away from that."

Tim winced. "Right. I can imagine."

"I know Ethiopia isn't exactly a stone's throw away, but if you're ever looking for an adventure, let me know. I can get you a place to sleep."

"Maybe. And, of course, you're always welcome to visit me in D.C."

"Yeah…I'd like that."

"Me too."

A quick glance at his watch told Tim that it was almost noon. The plane was set to leave at 1:30. It wouldn't leave without him of course, but he didn't want to leave the pilot waiting. "I'd better get going."

"Have a good flight. Be sure to check out the snack bar. They keep it pretty well-stocked. I saw a few Nutter-Butters in there last time I looked."

"I'll give it a look." He stopped and glanced back at her, mouth opened to say something, but the words didn't come out. Instead, he gave her a small grin and said, "Get better soon."


	9. Chapter 9

_Six Months Later_

"Morning, Early Probie! Catch any worms this morning?"

Tim ignored the comment and headed for his desk, dropping his things beside it as he fell into his chair. It was a good day and not even Tony could dampen his mood. He had been officially cleared to return to field duty that day and he couldn't be happier. Sure, he probably could have returned earlier, but they had decided to wait it out another month, make sure there were no problems. They didn't want to give him a gun if his wrist was still out of whack.

"How's the hand?" Ziva asked.

"Itching for a gun."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Coming from anyone else that would be disturbing."

"Well, I didn't mean it like that," Tim muttered as the implication of his words hit. "I just meant that if I had to spend one more day on desk duty I might just shoot myself."

"Wouldn't be covered by your health coverage," Gibbs said as he walked by. "McGee, I want you down to Ducky so he can sign off on your return."

"Yeah, boss, just as soon as I check my e-mail, I'll run down."

Tim clicked on his computer and quickly logged on. Aside from the general office memos, spam mail, and a reminder from Abby that they were all collecting money for Agent Yeats' retirement party, there was one from someone by the name of katdoc. Intrigued, Tim scanned it for viruses and, certain it was safe, clicked on it:

_Tim,_

_Sorry it's been so long since we spoke. I guess we both got busy with real life. I'm back in Ethiopia and working hard. I still have nightmares about that night, but the kids help. They give me hope._

_I hope you're healing well. Nick said you should be back to field duty any day now. I guess you wouldn't be interested in coming out here for a week or so. I only ask because we're trying to get better computers here and I know you're a whiz with those. Also, a television was donated and we promised the kids we'd get it up as soon as possible. But don't let that sway your decision ;)_

_Not sure if he mentioned it, but Nick is dating again. Her name is Faye Wagner and she's an image consultant he hired to promote him and the company. She seems nice, but maybe, if you have the chance, you could give her background a quick look, just to make sure. Nick doesn't need to know._

_Anyway, I just wanted to get in touch with you and make sure things are okay with you. I really enjoyed seeing you at Nick's almost-wedding, even if we were almost killed. Thanks for being there for me._

_Love,_

_Kat_

Tim blinked a few times as he read the close of her letter. Love? Was that a hint? Or was it meant in a platonic sense? His eyes trailed down below that where he saw this:

_PS: Maybe the next time we're in the same town, we could have a date that doesn't end in a car crash?_

A small smile appeared on his face as he hit the "reply" button.

_Kat,_

_I think I could spare a week to lend my help. I've never been to Ethiopia…_

* * *

**AN: **Thanks to everyone who read! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
